Steele Brennte Du-Korey
Steele is a hot-headed and blood-thirsty Royal Guard recruit, and is selected to go on the first mission in MARDEK Chapter 2, though he is only controlled by the player during the boss battle against Muriance. He's also Gloria's half-brother. Involvement Gem Mine After the battle against Muriance, Emela hits Steele with a lightning bolt spell, trying to save Muriance from Steele's rage, but he (seemingly) dies. The group decides to lie to Jacques about Steele's "death". The Dark Crystal However in truth he survives (although scarred and with only one eye) and remembered the idea of the Elemental Crystals from Muriance, he starts to search for the Dark Crystal, trying to use its power to destroy the universe, and get revenge on Mardek and his companions. He beats up Solaar and proceeds to take the crystal but is found by Mardek. After a battle he uses a Warp Stone to teleport out along with the Crystal. The Dreamstone #15 confirms that Steele doesn't know how to use the Crystal's powers. Battle Steele uses a very agressive battle style, fists being his only weapon. He knows "Martial Arts" and has high strength. Personality In Chapter 2, Steele is shown to be selfish, arrogant, merciless, and profanic. He joins the Guard of Goznor not for the good of others, but rather due to his love of violence and sex. In Chapter 3, Steele's truly nasty personality is revealed when he steals the Dark Crystal and badly wounds Solaar. His dreamstone reveals his intentions for Mardek and his companions, in particular Emela, who he plans on torturing sexually for a long period of time before killing her. It is said by Gloria that Steele was only born by a bandit that raped Gloria's mother. Steele, as a young boy, showed signs of being a 'demon child' (someone who always disobeys his parents, loves bloodshed, and other evil things etc.). He ignored his mother and stepfather and hated them for having Gloria. He always bullied her and acted as a negative role model to her. Powers and Abilities In chapter 2, Steele is not shown to be a particularly powerful fighter. He fights with his barehands in an unusual stance. His ATK is 12. In chapter 3, however, he is shown to have become far more powerful. How he acquired this power is unknown, but it is most likely that he is energised by the Dark Temple, being Dark himself. In Chapter 3, he has a great weakness to Air, which is most likely a result of his encounter with Emela's lightning bolt. Vital stats Chapter 2 *STR: 20 *VIT: 18 *SPR: 5 *AGL: 13 *ATK: 12 Techniques Information on Steele's two techniques can be found here. Quotes *''"So there won't be any bloodshed? What's this, the Pansy Brigade?"'' *''"So what's the damn mission though?"'' *''"You bunch of sissies..."'' *''"Huh, thats rich. Coming from a girl."'' *''"I'VE got a damn problem with it."'' *''"Well, they DAMN well should! *I* should beat all of you up and be the leader. You should all listen to ME!"'' *''"Grumble..."'' *''"You're the Bandit Chief right? Well I got something for ya."'' *''(punches Muriance) "Ha!"'' *''"Oh to Hell with this! I do! Come on you pansy!"'' *''"Oh no you damn well don't!"'' *''"Oh whats that? You wanted more? That can be arranged, you evil swine!"'' Trivia *The huge scar on Steele's left eye was caused by Emela's lightning bolt in Chapter 2. Presumably he also lost his eye then as well. *It is probable that Steele represents everything that Pseudolonewolf hates. His theme and battle music use instruments that Pseudolonewolf normally detests, and Steele displays the bad traits of cholerics and "coolness" that Pseudo is well known to hate. Category:Playable MARDEK Characters Category:MARDEK Characters